


Dad Knows

by DigitalWitness



Series: It's Always You [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther makes time to spend with Arthur, and they talk about a certain important person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Two paragraphs in and I had an idea of taking this story to a new direction. I wanted to explore Uther's perspective on their relationship. I made him accept them without any homophobic undertones because this Uther doesn't care about that. He wants his son's happiness, more than anything. Although he is a bit of a workaholic.
> 
> I'll do the Arthur, Merlin, and Sophia story next. I want to have fun with that one, and I don't think that story would have flowed well with this starting introduction.

Normally, Uther liked to assume total control in every aspect of his life. He knew he could come across quite harsh, but it was the persona he had to take on to be the businessman he was. _Pendragon Appliances_ was on the way to becoming a billion dollar corporation and with that wealth, he had to assume greater responsibility, and if that meant he was a bit ruthless, then so be it.

He couldn’t always be the best, most involved parent, but he believed he was doing his best by his family. He really wished he could spend more time with his son. It was such a long time since they’d done anything together. He planned to take him out for ice cream; it had taken him about a month to clear up his schedule, which he knew was quite ridiculous. His work was eating him up, but he was too far invested in the company to let it fall into someone else’s control. He had built it up from nothing and saw it rise to success by the skin of his teeth, then came out victorious. Finally he got his company right where he wanted it. In time he hoped Arthur would carry out his vision and take over as CEO.

But enough about the job, Uther was giving himself a much needed break. No thinking about work today.

\---

Arthur stared at his father in shock.

“You mean you want to go get ice cream with me? And you?”

“Yes, Arthur. I think it’s about time we hung out together. Don’t you?” Uther started to worry that Arthur would reject his offer. Maybe his son didn’t actually want to spend time with him?

“Of course dad. I just… wow. Don’t you have work today?”

“I’m taking off today so we can spend time together.”

Arthur's face broke into a massive grin. He hugged his dad, who patted his back in return. He couldn’t remember the last time his son had hugged him. For the first time, in what seemed like years, he was happy and content.

\---

The ice cream parlor wasn’t too crowded and they were able to get their ice cream quickly, and find seats by the corner of the shop.

Arthur got chocolate chip and birthday cake ice cream in a sugar cone, while Uther opted for an almond pistachio in a waffle cone. The sweet taste perfectly complimented the bright and hot day outside.

“So, Arthur I’m really proud of how well you’ve taken to football. It seems to be your calling. Do you enjoy it?”

“Yes, dad. It’s actually one of my favorite things in the world. I love playing.”

“And your studies? How did you finish out the school year?”

“Good, I got all A’s in my classes. I came pretty close to a B in Science though.”

“You should practice and make time to get a better grade next time then. Academics are very important and you set your study habits now so when you’re in high school, and then college, you’ll be at the top of the class. What about your friends how are they?”

“They’re all good. Lance, Gwaine, and Percival are on my football team.”

“What about Merlin? How is he?” Uther knows about his son’s, shall he call it “special” friendship with him.

Arthur starts to blush. Uther pretends not to notice and hides his smile, taking another bite of his ice cream.

“He’s… wonderful. Umm. He always talks about how much he loves science. You know, Mr. Gauis always tells him how he should be a scientist.”

Mr. Gauis and Uther were old high school friends. They still talked occasionally, and sometimes Gaius would give Uther some advice when he was troubled by a problem at his work.

“If Gauis believes that Merlin is smart, than that boy might well be on his path to making a scientific discovery that could change this planet forever. Gauis doesn’t hand out praise often. You must be proud of him?”

Arthur’s face lit up. He couldn’t be happier that his dad admired Merlin. “I am, he works so hard and to see him be told he’s wonderful by his favorite teacher, well that makes him so happy.”

“You seem to really admire Merlin?”

“Yeah… so much.” Arthur looks down at his ice cream for a moment then in a voice barely audible, Arthur says _I’m in love with him._

Uther already knows that though. He’s seen the two of them together. When he gets home from work, and checks in to Arthur’s room he’s sees them sleeping close together, with faces showing no signs of ever having been anything, but peaceful and content. It gave him great comfort to know that Arthur had somebody to turn to when he grieved for his mother, or had someone to always be there for him when Uther couldn’t be.

That wasn’t all though.

He sees how protective Arthur is of Merlin.

He sees how much Merlin looks out for Arthur, keeping him out of trouble.

He sees how much they want to impress, or make the other one proud.

He sees how far they go to make each other smile.

He sees how they kiss. (Although it wasn’t on purpose).

He sees how their friends just accept that they are always together.

He sees how they always gravitate towards each other in a room.

He sees how they fight until they both can’t take it anymore and end up making up and forgetting why they were mad in the first place because being in each other’s arms solves everything.

But most of all he sees a love that is everlasting and strong, one that will flourish further in time, and continue to strengthen as they got older, with the world mapped out in front of them, and possibilities endless.

Uther might be crazy, but he believed his son was in love too.

 


End file.
